His Boys
by crestfallenantithesis
Summary: Captor Familystuck AU. The Psionic goes out for a drink and the boys are left home alone for the night.


Your name is Sollux Captor and you are immensely relieved to be within eyesight of your computer once again.

It had been a long day at school and your only retreat was in the depths of cyberspace where you could listen to your favorite beats while working on another computer program of your original design. This was the only "enjoyable" part of your day since electronics were prohibited throughout most of the school day; at least the electronics that you were acquainted with.

You affixed your headphones to the sides of your head covering your ears completely and blasted music on high. This was the only way that you could ignore Mituna's loud noises and rather obnoxious freak-outs. As you worked on your programming, intermittently checking Trollian and working on homework, you thought about your disappointing day at school. Jr. High was so confusing that you weren't sure what to expect anymore. At any moment, you were thrust into relationship issues with some of your best friends. Aradia and Feferi were always hanging out with you, and Eridan tried to sneak in on some action but was—for the most part—left out. Sometimes you even hung out with Karkat, but you almost always mocked his inadequacy in the technological department. Kartkat seemed to _think_ that he was even remotely good at "hacking". He wasn't. However, sometimes his help in relationships helped you out; you weren't really sure how he understood all of that though since he seemed to struggle in his relationships as well.

Today was especially brutal though. Aside from the petty drama between Eridan and whoever happened to be around him, a major crisis had erupted. Equius had finally gathered whatever guts he had and asked Aradia out on a date. Even more to your surprise (and dismay), Aradia had agreed to the outing. The rest of the afternoon had been about the two of them since word got around fast. Perhaps the most upsetting of all though was the fact that people were tiptoeing around the subject with you. How's a man supposed to handle himself if he's not even presented with the opportunity to prove his worth!?

Because of that, you were currently grinning malevolently at the program you were initiating. Revenge is sweet, so so sweet. Poor Equius won't know how to handle his horsebots or whatever they are exploding. In fact, you were sure he'd be devastated or worse—heartbroken.

"Thollukth."

Typing furiously, you neglected to hear your older brother call out. Eventually, you saw a hand appear right above your shoulder. Turning around, you saw Mituna staring at you. Somewhat upset, you narrow your eyes and answer with a curt, "What."

He starts blabbering, and you turn back to your computer before you hear a disgruntled, "Thollukth wait!" Turning back around, you take off your headphones and stare back at him.

"Umm, Dad called and thaid he wath gonna be late. Do you want to put a peet-tha in the oven?" Mituna finished. You give a dramatic sigh, hinting that you were nowhere in the mood for this, but get up anyways. You were only minutes away from sending that deplorable program to Equius too. Minutes later, you arrive back in front of your computer and finish your program. Music blasting once again, you move on to actual homework so that Mituna doesn't bug you about it later. You hear the timer go off, and are interrupted once again to get the pizza out of the oven. After slicing it, you call out to Mituna and grab a piece for yourself. For the third time you sit back down at your computer. At this point, you've finished the little homework you have and have spent a good portion of your evening surfing the web. At one point, you even hear a loud…squeak? Probably nothing. Ten minutes later though, you get the persisting feeling that something is wrong and decide it shouldn't hurt to see if anything happened. Cautiously, you venture out of your room.

"Mituna?" You called out.

No response. Instantly an alarm sounds in your head. Something must have happened. You look around and see Mituna's helmet, or "hamlet" as Mituna often mispronounces, on the floor next to the edge of the stairs. Looking down, you see Mituna sprawled at the edge of the stairs. Internally cussing yourself out, you rushed downstairs to see if he hurt anything.

"Mituna, are you okay?" You called out. Again, no answer. "Thit." You whisper, barely audible. Once you reach the edge of the stairs you see him with his eyes open, looking around frantically. He was in pain, and the only reason you knew was because his eyes were tearing. Sitting at the foot of the stairs, you try coaxing him into sitting up. It's no good, and he isn't speaking either. 'What the hell did he do this time?' you wonder, but kneel next to him anyways.

"What'th wrong Mituna?" You ask quieter. Dad's gonna kill you when he gets home.

Mituna's eyes began to focus, and he says something inaudible.

"Mituna, you gotta thpeak louder."

". . . My ankle hurtth." He said, his voice cracking just before he finished. You reach for his right ankle, since the left seems to be fine. Not broken, or at least to your knowledge. He probably just sprained it. Even so, you help him up, mentally cursing that yellow skateboard and Latula. Latula was the one who got Mituna started on being "radical".

As soon as Sollux gets Mituna onto the nearest couch with his ankle elevated, he roams the freezer for ice cubes. Walking back out to Mituna, he plops a bag of ice cubes on the ankle, adjusting it so that the bag wouldn't fall when you let go. You sat there for a while, staring at Mituna before you said anything.

"Do you need anything?" You asked, trying to sound a little more considerate than you have been today. It takes a little while for him to respond.

"I'm thorry Thollukth. I'm tho thorry Thollukth." Mituna said this as tears began to form in his eyes. Disappointment, it seemed, was very contagious. You sigh and sit on the floor next to Mituna, your back facing him.

"Don't worry about it. Thtuff happenth." You said. You were upset that you made your brother cry; you aren't usually this cruel. He was special, but you loved him regardless. The rest of the night you spend beside him, and within a few minutes he's asleep, snoring as loud as can be.

11:55 P.M.

Dad walks through the door to find his two boys asleep next to each other on the couch. There's an ice pouch that fell onto the carpet and was dripping water in a slow trickle. Taking his shoes off at the door, he walked over to clean it up and throw a rag over the damp carpet. He grabs a blanket from the guest bedroom and throws it over the two boys. Mituna's ankle is swollen, but you can tell that Sollux was genuinely concerned for his brother. You had been out with your best friend for a couple of drinks tonight, but you're glad to be back home.

You go by The Psionic, and you love your boys.


End file.
